


Imagine

by Lazy_Writer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Reader, F/M, Fluff, Love, Protective Connor, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Lazy_Writer
Summary: She liked to imagine everything around her, the descriptions of others were responsible for blowing her imagination.Meanwhile, he couldn't understand how she could be happy just by describing the color of the sky around them.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchBrokenHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/gifts).

She could hear the different sounds that the environment caused, the gentle singing of the birds, the leaves of the trees rocking in the wind, and the voices of the distant people around her. They made him imagine the scenario of a bustling place.

It had been a while since her last visit to this place. Years, months or weeks, she didn't know or remember. Sometimes it was difficult for her to keep up with time, it seemed so distant.

Her hand quickly landed on the handrail at the beginning of the stairs, the wood was rough and splintered which made her withdraw her hand, if there was something she hated more than anything in the world would be nailing splinters, she hated the pain they caused her and that she had to wait for someone to remove it. She decided to climb the steps without leaning on the handrail, knowing that of course, she would stumble on every step she climbed, but the small blow she gave herself was a thousand times better than hours of pain in her hand.

After all, she was blind. Since she was born, she had always depended on the sounds and smells of the world, she had learned to recognize people by their steps and scent, but in a world where androids we’re almost everywhere, sometimes it difficult her.

She didn't know how far or how close she was to the top, but it felt like hours had passed. She paused for a few moments, trying to remember how far she had to go, but her mind didn’t react.

She sent a prayer to God wishing the top was on a few more steps and tried to visualize herself on the top celebrating a victorious ascent without any help, but just before she could sing victory, she felt their foot slip off the step along with the visualization of victory. She closed her eyes on impulse and placed her hands in front, although there wouldn’t be any difference, just before she could do anything else, she felt her hip being held, thus avoiding her cruel destiny in front of the stairs.

Her mind was paralyzed for a few seconds and then panicked completely, a stranger was holding her by the hip and before she could react in any way her savior spoke.

-You should be more careful- His unmistakable voice made her body relax, thanking the gods that it had not been some stranger, it would have been very shameful.

-Thank you very much Connor...-said as he helped straighten her out. His hands without detaching a single moment from her hip, she was certain that the blush on her cheeks had not diminished even slightly.

They had met after a case the Lieutenant and him were working, about some android that started robbing some houses in her colony. Luckily, they had been able to stop them before they got her. 

Connor had picked up an interest in her lifestyle, constantly following her and making questions, and always complaining about her decision of being by herself. She found the preoccupation the android had on her, a bit overwhelming, but also very lovely. 

It made her happy.

-I’m only doing my job – he finished to finally let her go, although she could feel the look of him on her, perhaps trying to analyze as he always did.

-And your job is to follow me? -she asked in a funny tone.

-It's part of it – he answers seriously, clearly not understanding the humor of the question, she wasn’t surprised.

-How did you find me?- 

-I simply followed you from a considerable distance, since I know you hate to be followed - she didn't know whether to be scared, because she didn't realize his presence or to thank him, because he respected her will to not be followed. That only showed his attention to the little comments she made. She couldn't help smiling.

-Thank you, Connor. That's very thoughtful of you. - the android just watched her. She was surprised that she had not received any reproach from him...

-If it's not too much trouble, what are you doing here alone? It's pretty dangerous for you to go out unaccompanied-

Of course, it was too good to be true, she scratched her head nervously.

-I know this way by memory, but I didn't think some things had changed, as the steps -reproach to later remember her reason for being here- Could you tell me the time? -

-Six fifty o’clock -The android answered, causing the girl to panic.

-We must hurry! -Trying to climb the steps again, but this time accompanied by the android, who was holding her arm and guiding her.

Connor questioned why but decided to keep his questions.

They both rushed to the top.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-What do you think? -she interrogates. 

The android was silent for a few seconds.

-I guess this is what people would consider "beautiful" -

Both were at the top of a small hill, he had led her to a small bench there, an extraordinary image of the metropolis and sunset that was starting.

-How do you know about this place? -he asked. 

-I used to come a lot when I was little, alone or accompanied, I loved to sit down and listen to the sound of the city. -he kept silence. -Why don't you describe it? -

The android was silent. Trying to process your order.

-Something like... the summer breeze... full of energy and feeling... something like that -

He meditated on for a few seconds thinking of his words or downloading the information he could find about it, to formulate his answer.

-The birth of a flower or the songs of birds announcing a new day… The cry of a newborn coming to this world or the sound of the cars of a city that wakes up after - she remained silent - The smell of fresh lavender in the morning and a fresh breakfast just cooked.

She was surprised at the description but enchanted, his description was quite interesting.

-I never considered you the poetic type Connor.-

-I simply relied on some descriptions of famous authors - she laughed low at the comment.

-Sounds beautiful... -she smiled serenely.

He turned to see her, admiring the smile on her face, wondering why her happiness was due.

-Are you happy? -question the android, she couldn't help but giggle.

-Of course! There is nothing better than seeing a sunrise accompanied - she clings to his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, enjoying each other's company. -Listening to your description really makes me live the moment... We should do it more often! -

-I see... -both were silent.

Connor couldn't help but alternate glances between the scene in front of him and the person leaning on his shoulder. He kept wondering why her happiness. Describing a sunset with smells and sounds wasn’t so complicated or strange for him but her reaction had been something unexpected.

Her mind was still reviewing the moment of happiness on her face as if it were a little girl. That made new thoughts within it took place, although it did not take long to move them away to refocus on the dawn that was a few moments away from fading.

-I would love to- he decided to close his eyes and let himself go for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had on mind since is tired to always write Angst.   
Hope you enjoy~


End file.
